Forbidden
by nancydrew2005
Summary: Jace is once again under Sebastian's control. When Sebastian kidnaps Clary what will she do. Will she become his or will she find a way to escape? This story is also on wattpad, same name by Nephilim123.
1. Captured

Jace POV  
 _That's right Jace knock Clary out, and bring her to me._  
Sebastian's voice wove through my mind like silk forcing me to obey even though my heart was screaming at me to stop. I immediately broke our kiss and pinned her to the alley wall by throat. I held her like that until she stopped thrashing and fell limply to the alley floor.  
"Why?" the word was barely audible but, I heard it, hearing is better than most shadow hunters'. It was that word that kept repeating itself over and over again in my head as I scooped Clary into my arms and walked away, Sebastian fully in control. Carrying the love of my life to her doom, and I was powerless to stop myself. I walked for what felt like hours but was only minutes, before I heard Clary let out a pitiful whimper I-Sebastian looked down at Clary and realized that I had accidentally touched the bruises on her neck. I tried not to think about the fact that I had inflicted those injuries upon her.  
"Took you long enough." A voice said behind me, it was the voice that had dogged mine and Clary's dreams turning them into nightmares...Sebastian. He seemed to sense my inner hostility and laughed.  
"Hello, brother." Said the other me, the one that's under Sebastian's control.  
"Jace what..." her voice trailed away as she noticed Sebastian standing in front of me, and probably remembered what I'd done to her. I was never going to forgive myself for that. Quick as a flash Clary was out of my arms and running the other way, away from the two of us, exactly what she should be doing. Sebastian still in control I ran after Clary, and caught up to her in less than a minute.  
"Jace...please, whatever he did to you we can take you to the silent brothers, they can help you...please, don't do this." It broke-no, shattered my heart into a million pieces. I wished I could get control over my body so that I could protect her from Sebastian but, sadly he was still in control of my body, and instead of helping her I caught her arm and drew a sleep rune on her wrist with my stele. When her eyes rolled back into her head they were filled with a burning hatred of Sebastian and I. I caught her before she hit the ground, and carried her limp form back to where Sebastian stood waiting.  
"Good job little brother, and yes I can read your thoughts, and no you're not ever going to get Clarissa back." Sebastian said with a smile that looked like a snarl.  
We stepped through the doorway that had just materialized in front of us. I went upstairs and laid Clary down on the bed in the master suite. Then I went back downstairs to Sebastian.  
"Good work little brother but, you're no longer needed and you'll only distract Clarissa from me. However, you're a good fighter, and I could use some help keeping Clarissa in check. Also I would love to see your expression when I break her. So for now, you're going to go upstairs and sleep."

Clary POV  
I woke with a start in an unfamiliar room. I wondered for a minute why I was here, and not in my room. Then I remembered the alley, Jace choking me, and then putting a knockout rune on me when I tried to escape. Then I remembered Sebastian, he must've done something to Jace it was the only way he'd betray me like this, or was it...Ugh, everything is so confusing now, it was so much easier when I thought I was a mundane. Everything was good and evil, black and white, and the worst thing I had to worry about was a bad grade in school. Then I met Jace, Alec, and Izzy, and learned about the Shadow World. I looked up and saw Sebastian watching me from the doorway.  
"What do you want," I asked feeling very annoyed "and what the hell did you do to Jace?"  
"So many questions dear sister but, they'll all be answered soon enough." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.  
"What are you going to do to me?" I asked slightly fearfully.  
"Oh, that's the fun part." Replied Sebastian "I'm going to break you and let him watch."  
"NO!" I yelled.  
"Clary are you okay?" Said a wild eyed Jace, entering the room so fast he almost collided with the opposite wall. I just shook my head in defeat. Wait a second...that sounded like the real Jace.  
"Jace is that really you?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful.  
"Yeah Clare-bare it's me," Jace said with a smirk.  
"As touching as this little reunion is I'm afraid I have to interrupt. Now Clarissa come here, unless you want me to have angel boy here slit his own throat."  
"No Clary don-" Jace's voice was cut off as his body stiffened and his eyes glazed over. It was exactly how he looked when he attacked me in the alley. He pulled out a Seraph blade and held it to his throat. My eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
"Now, Clarissa, my darling, do I have to repeat myself?"  
"No," I said shaking my head "and don't call me your darling. I'm not your anything." I added with a snarl, while walking over to him.  
"Good, now you're going to draw a ligare Rune on my chest snd let me do one on yours."  
"That's all." I said surprised. I took the offered stele, and drew the rune on his chest. As soon as he placed the rune on my chest I knew something was wrong but, it was too late. I was already unconscious. The last thing I heard was Jace screaming my name.


	2. Change of Heart (Part 1)

Jace POV

I rushed toward Clary as she collapsed, and caught her in my arms. I'd regained control over my body as soon as Sebastian had drawn the ligare rune on her chest, the horrible thing was that I knew what the rune did.

Have fun with your cliffhanger. 😆


	3. Change of Heart (Part 2)

_Recap:/span (Jace POV) I rushed toward Clary as she collapsed, and caught her in my arms. I'd regained control over my body as soon as Sebastian had drawn the ligare rune on her chest, the horrible thing was that I knew what the rune did._

"It was the rune that Sebastian had put on me to bond us together, and now he'd done the exact same thing to Clary and I doubted we'd be able to get Glorious again and use it on Clary. Also there was no way in hell that Sebastian would remove the rune now that he had Clary in the palm of his hand the way he'd aways wanted. I was brought out of my reverie by Clary's slight groan signaling that she was going to wake.

"Sebby." Clary groaned before opening her eyes and meeting mine. "Jace," She asked confusedly "where's Sebby? Is he okay?" She asked her voice steadily rising signaling that she was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sebastian smiled at her panicked tone before answering. "I'm right here Clare-bare." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sebby" she squealed, jumping out of my arms and into his. Then she kissed him right on the lips, shattering my heart into million pieces. Sebastian whispered something into her ear and her eyes glazed over. I knew he was giving her orders but, what where they. I knew the answer to that the second words started spewing from her mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" She said shooting a calculating glance in my direction. That shattered my heart into a million more pieces but, now at least I knew what he'd said.  
"It's alright, my darling." He had no (insert cuss word of choice here) right to call her his anything.

"He's just a friend of mine whose going to be staying with us and helping us for a while. His name is Jonathon." At this Clary's face contorted in confusion.

"Jonathon?" She said in a confused and worried tone. "Why does that name sound so familiar and why do you look so (bleeping) familiar." At this Sebastian looked like he was having a panic attack, and was glaring at me like he wanted to kill me, which I supposed he did. But he smoothed over his expression before Clary could notice.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You already met him yesterday, that's why he seems familiar." Clary nodded in silent agreement but, her eyes show just how confused about me she really is, which caused hope to rise up in my chest and threaten to spill over into my expression. Struggling to maintain my bed side manner I exited the room, whether to cry or whoop with joy I had no idea. 


	4. Loves Remembered

Clary POV

I knew I'd only met that boy a day ago, but he looked so damn familiar. Whenever I met his eyes I felt a tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't explain, why I thought silently to myself, I love Sebby. I sighed dejectedly to myself as I kicked my shoes off and plopped down on my soft bed utterly exhausted from the hard day of training Sebby had put me through. Then all of a sudden I sat up I knew what I had to do.

Jace POV *Gasp*

All I could think about while I laid awake in bed, was her. The way she was, the way she gasped when I kissed every single perfect detail of her. Damn, I just wish she'd remember me so I could see her love for me just one more time. As if on cue my door opened softly and a small shadow crept into the room. I only had time to catch a flash of blazing red hair before the shadow closed the door, and consumed the room in darkness once again.  
"Clary?" I called softly into the darkness praying that she was really here and that this was not some hallucination my shattered heart had dreamed up, but if it was I didn't ever want it to end. However, before I could worry myself to death, the petite figure replied in a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Jace!" The figure replied before flinging herself on top of me "I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it I love you so much, I'm so sorry please, please, forgive me?...I'm so sorry." The figure added in a half-hearted whisper before turning and flitting out the door leaving me to wonder what hell just happened. Did she truly remember me, or was this another one of Sebastian's twisted plots? Was he using my feelings for Clary against me? Did she truly and deeply, heartfeltly remember me? But, if that was the case then that would mean that I'd just left Clary broken-hearted.

Eventually the guilt was just too much for me and I entered her room to quiet heart-felt sobs. I felt extremely guilty as I slowly sat down on the bed so as not to frighten her and gently lifted her feather light body into my arms.

As her sobs slowly quieted and then ceased all together, I reached down and gently, as though touching porcelain, I pressed my lips to hers. The response was instantaneous her lips moved frantically against mine, our lips locked in a frenzied dance. After a very short eternity we pulled apart both of us grinning like little kids who got away with stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

When I went to lay down on her bed I pulled her down beside me, taking comfort in her omnipresent warmth, and finally falling asleep.


End file.
